gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
G.I. Joe: Operation Hiss 4
|Synopsis1= Scarlett is tending to Ripcord, who has just been shot in the chest by Duke. Duke, who seems to have turned traitor, is working with Major Bludd and Storm Shadow. Ripcord's body armor protected him from death but he is still in pain. Major Bludd orders that they be taken away and locked up. Major Bludd notices that Snake-Eyes is missing just as he attacks from above and behind Duke. Scarlett and Ripcord then attack Major Bludd as an all-out fistfight takes place. Snake-Eyes is getting the better of Duke when Storm Shadow steps in to save him. Ripcord breaks off from fighting Major Bludd to fight Duke. There are several regular soldiers fighting the Neo-Vipers also. Major Bludd punches Scarlett almost knocking her out, Ripcord is tackled by Duke and Storm Shadow throws poison knock out darts into Snake-Eyes. The fight is over all of the Joes and support soldiers surrender. Scarlett confronts Duke about his actions and he insists that he has defected to Cobra. Three hours later, Pluto, Cobra's computer specialist, has used Duke's secret codes to access the G.I. Joe mainframe and is preparing to communicate with Hawk through the holographic display. Major Bludd introduces himself to Hawk, who already knows him. Major Bludd then goes on to have a conversation about how he was instructed to shut down the operating M.A.R.S. facilities in case certain people were ever captured. He then politely asks Hawk to release Rex Lewis and James McCullen. Hawk denies the request, so Major Bludd then brings in five of the soldiers that were fighting with the Joes. He again asks for the release of Cobra Commander and Destro or he will kill these men. He looks over at Duke, who doesn't even flinch. Hawk denies knowing Duke, but then gives the names of the soldiers as Sgt. Pines, Cap. Jones, Major Anderson and Col. Lo... But before Hawk can finish his name Major Bludd turnaround and executes him say how much he loves executing superior officers. Duke steps up and punches Major Bludd saying, "You said no murders." Hawk tells Major Bludd that several teams of Joe agents on the way to rescue them, they will be surrounded in moments. This has all been happening on Alcatraz Island in San Francisco Bay. During the whole conversation, Pluto has been hacking into the Joe network. He gives the word to Major Bludd that he has successfully created a holographic puppet of Hawk that Major Bludd can use to communicate through the Joe network to the President and the rest of the military. He again asks for the release of the Cobra Commander and Destro. Major Bludd then begins broadcasting as Hawk telling the President that the Joe team has taken control of Alcatraz Island, has placed explosives all around San Francisco and plans to blow the city up. He then triggers a bomb that explodes on the Golden Gate Bridge. |Appearing1= Featured Characters |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1=*On page 5, when Ripcord is hit in the back of the head, he's colored white. |ItemsOfNote1= |RealWorldRefs1= |Footnotes= }}